Connecting interior panels of automobiles to the metal framework of the automobile, or connecting trim or other components to the vehicle can involve the completion of so-called “blind” connections. Fasteners of different styles and configurations, often referred to as “clips”, have been developed for completing blind connections in automobile assemblies as well as in other assemblies.
It is known to use a simple metal retaining clip having bendable spring-like legs to engage one component, with the structure of the clip further configured to engage a hole, aperture, channel, or other opening or formation in a second component. Barbs or other features on the metal legs can embed in a plastic or other rib to secure the metal clip in place. Such metal retaining clips have been used successfully to hold components together, and have been used commonly in the automobile industry.
A disadvantage of known metal clips is noise caused by metal to metal contact. Metal to metal contact can cause a buzz, squeak or rattle condition (referred to as “BSR”). Another disadvantage is that metal clips can wear through the paint or other surface finish as a vehicle vibrates and causes the clip to move. Metal fasteners also can rust or corrode. Metal treatments can be used to mitigate corrosion of metal fasteners. Typically, the clips are treated in a secondary process, further adding to the cost and complexity of the production and use of such fasteners. In severe applications, even treated metal fasteners can corrode, causing unsightly stains or even failure of the connection. A further disadvantage of known metal clips is that the design thereof often results in a moderately high insertion force required onto the plastic blade or rib.
The popularity of plastic rib clips has increased, with many new assemblies, including automobiles, implementing less expensive plastic versions of the popular metal clips that have had widespread popularity. Plastic clips can overcome some of the disadvantages of metal clips, including generation of BSR and other effects of vibrating metal clips. However, known plastic clips also have disadvantages. One disadvantage is that known plastic fasteners used as a blind fastener require a molded doghouse for attachment to the back of one panel or component. Forming a doghouse can be expensive and cause tooling to be complex. When used on a rib, the plastic fastener requires a hole molded or punched into the plastic blade or rib on which the part is mounted. The hole receives projections from the spring-like legs of the clip, to retain the clip on the plastic rib. This, too, adds to the complexity of manufacture and assembly of known ribs.
An improved plastic rib clip would provide advantages and overcome some known disadvantages of metal rib clips.